One Of Us
by Misty Jane
Summary: A girl becomes an orphan. She moves in with the Weasleys. She has to make a lot of tough decisions! R&R!
1. A New Beginning

Chapter One  
  
"One of Us"  
  
Krystynnia  
  
August 30, 8:47 AM  
  
I am starting this diary today, because after five years, five meaningless years that I  
  
spent at Frazelyon Academy in America learning illusions and magic tricks, I am   
  
transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where I may actually learn  
  
something. I begged Mother and Father ever since the end of my first year at Frazelyon  
  
to move me to England so I could attend the esteemed Hogwarts. I am especially glad  
  
that they have accompanied me here to Surrey, England, where I can start a brand new  
  
life. Term was supposed to begin on September First, but I received an owl from  
  
Dumbledore stating that this year, schooling would run from January 1st next year to  
  
September 30 for a classified reason. Whatever it is, I am very excited about attending  
  
Hogwarts . So excited, in fact, that I am hungry. I need a snack...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"One of Us"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Krystynnia  
  
August 30, 8:54 AM  
  
Oh My God! I walked into the kitchen to get some Cocoa Puffs (so I have a weakness for  
  
muggle food) and my parents were laying on the floor. They had no pulse and they are  
  
definitely dead, so I am going to write to Dumbledore immediately!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dumbledore  
  
September 1  
  
12:07 PM  
  
"One of Us"  
  
I just received an owl from our new transfer student from America, Krystynnia Flourierette.  
  
She found her parents dead yesterday, as the Dark Lord is making a comeback. She  
  
does not know that her parents are former Death Eaters, or that this whole ordeal is the  
  
reason that the term is beginning later this year. I consider it my duty to find her a type of  
  
foster family. Although she is sixteen, she isn't legally old enough to live alone, and  
  
when Voldemort finds out about her, he will want her dead as well. I know the perfect  
  
family to ask.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krystynnia  
  
September 7th  
  
2:23  
  
Today I shall meet my new family. They're coming to pick me up. I heard from Professor   
  
Dumbledore that there are nine of them- and Krystynnia makes ten! I heard that they have  
  
kids around my age. Yay! I am exited to be going, but I do not accept the reason in which  
  
I have to go. Whoever killed my parents killed a part of me too, and they will pay.  
  
Mark my words, they will pay!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fred Weasley  
  
September 7th  
  
3:29  
  
"One of Us"  
  
I think it'll be cool to have a sister and Mum is very excited about having another girl here.   
  
She seems kind of freaked out about the fact that she's the same age as George and  
  
I though. Wonder why? We can't really pick on her, I mean if she can lose her parents   
  
both at the same time and not even know why and not be just crying her eyes out, she  
  
must be a pretty strong girl. I mean, she's not like Ginny.Ginny cries because Harry  
  
doesn't like her. Give me a break!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Arthur Weasley  
  
September 7th  
  
5:59  
  
"One of Us"  
  
I just hope we can afford another mouth to feed in this house. We have so many  
  
growing kids in this house already! Well, we're going to use our Floo Powder to go  
  
get her now. Thank goodness she doesn't live with muggles.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
September 7th  
  
8:14  
  
"One of Us"  
  
We got home with Krystynnia about an hour ago. She will share a room with me.  
  
I only got to talk to her for about ten minutes before Mum whisked her away. I did find  
  
out that she sings and writes songs and she is very funny. I think she will become fast  
  
friends with Fred and George, or more. She sang a song she wrote for me. She sings  
  
beautifully, but that was the saddest song I ever heard, and I think it was about her  
  
parents.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
George Weasley  
  
September 8th  
  
7:45 AM  
  
"One of Us"  
  
I talked to Krystynnia for a while at breakfast this morning. Ginny told me she likes to  
  
sing and she has a great sense of humor. We could use help with Weasleys' Wizard  
  
Wheezes anyway. She hasn't really smiled sense she's been here, or laughed out loud.  
  
She seems to be kind of sullen, not like she's really sad, but she's adjusting to a new life.  
  
Maybe we could have a picnic and talent show to make her smile. She'd be beautiful  
  
if she would smile.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Moving On

Molly Weasley  
  
September 9th  
  
3:30 PM  
  
"One of Us"  
  
George just told me about his idea to make Krystyn smile (she said it was O.K. for me to call her that... especially since I can't spell her name.). I think it's a great idea, and very sweet. I wonder why he cares so much about making her happy. Maybe, just maybe, he fancies her. She seems to be getting along with everyone great, but she seems to be getting along the best with Ginny. After the talent show, she will really be one of us.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krystynnia  
  
September 9th  
  
5:00 PM  
  
"One of Us"  
  
Molly just informed me of the talent show. I have decided to sing two songs, "Piece of You" and "Shooting Star" for the show. I hope I don't mess up and make a fool of myself. I'll write down everything, so I never forget everything the Weasleys have done for me. The talent show is in an hour.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krystynnia  
  
5:13  
  
I'm scared. Real scared, so I'll go talk to Fred, George, or Ginny, whoever I see first.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krystynnia  
  
5:41  
  
I saw Ginny first. She wanted to know why I thought I'd make a fool of myself. Here is how the conversation went:  
  
Ginny: Why are you so nervous?  
  
Krystyn: I don't wanna make a fool of myself. I am scared I will mess up or that you won't like my songs.  
  
Ginny: You have a gift, Krystynnia, a gift. You write these beautiful songs and the emotion is so thick in those songs that you couldn't cut it with a jackhammer. You sing like an angel. Not the happiest angel, mind you, but still an angel. I'm glad you came here. You're like the big sister I never had.  
  
Krystyn: Thanks ,Ginny. Wanna help me practice?  
  
Ginny: Sure, even though you don't need it!  
  
So we practiced for 15 minutes or so, until Arthur came to say it was time. These decorations are wonderful! I stepped outside, and since I was wearing a very low-cut pink tank top and a khaki miniskirt, I was freezing. George offered me his coat. He's so sweet!   
  
  
  
Arthur went first, juggling bowling pins. Very entertaining. Then, Fred and George did a stand-up comedy routine, which made me truly smile for the first time in two weeks. Molly and Ginny did a tap dancing routine to the song, "Rock Around The Clock". It was all so amusing, that I almost forgot about how nervous I was. Percy, who was announcing and introducing, finally motioned me up to the stage. "Accio keyboard," I called to summon my keyboard. "I'm going to sing a song I wrote called "Piece of You". I hope you like it!". I cleared my throat and played a few scales and I began to sing:  
  
I know you're not always where I am  
  
but you're with me always  
  
When fear backs me against the walls  
  
I see you, and I'm not afraid.  
  
Even if you're taken away  
  
I will cry for a couple of days,  
  
But in my heart there will always remain  
  
a piece of you  
  
Pieces of you keep me alive  
  
when I've no will to live,  
  
no will to fight.  
  
Pieces of you can keep me holding on  
  
when I am broken,  
  
and my energy's gone.  
  
I'm never alone,  
  
never alone...  
  
When I'm inside out   
  
and I can't see  
  
I've got a piece of you   
  
inside of me  
  
and when the world is hard to bear  
  
You come around and throw away my every care  
  
and when life's not fair  
  
I can find you anywhere  
  
Pieces of you keep me alive  
  
when I've no will to live  
  
no will to fight.  
  
Pieces of you can keep me holding on  
  
when I am broken,   
  
when my energy is gone.  
  
I'm never alone.........  
  
I am not alone.....  
  
I don't know   
  
what I would do   
  
in a world without you.  
  
And I don't know  
  
how to breathe  
  
when the air's not made of you..........  
  
Pieces of you...  
  
na na na la la   
  
Keep me alive  
  
la la la la la   
  
When I don't want to live  
  
When I don't want to fight  
  
I'm never alone......  
  
I'm never alone ...... (medium)  
  
I'm never alone (barely audible and fading)  
  
I'm....... never........ alone!  
  
Ginny screamed and clapped loudly, along with Molly, Arthur, Percy, Fred, Ron, Bill, and Charlie.   
  
George clapped loudly as well, but he also whistled and screamed for an encore! 


	3. Chapter 3

Krystynnia  
  
September 9th  
  
5:52 PM  
  
Here's what happened after my singing debut:  
  
"Oh, do I have to sing again?" I was glad I had made it through a song, but I didn't want to disappoint anybody. "Well, here's a song called "Gotta Get You" that I wrote with my cousin when I was thirteen." I took a deep breath in and I began, "I gotta, gotta, gotta, get you! You drive me crazy, you're always on my mind. I'm thinking of you, and taking about you all the time. La la la la la, I gotta get you! When will you notice me? I gotta get you, when will I make you see?" I looked at Ginny and George and smiled. After that, everything else was a blur. The clapping and screaming brought me back down to earth after that song. "Do sing for us again, Krystynnia," Molly said sweetly. I nervously nodded and grinned.   
  
"How long have you been playing instruments?" George asked incredulously. "Well, let's see," I began. "I started piano when I was six, I started playing clarinet when I was eleven, I took up bass clarinet when I was twelve, and drums when I was thirteen. I started writing songs when I was nine, but I did write a silly little rhyme when I was seven called, "Rubber Ducky". Everyone laughed kindly. Tonight has been pretty fun for someone who was shaking in her boots (tennis shoes, actually) when this night started.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Molly Weasley  
  
September 9th  
  
6:17 PM  
  
Krystynnia just had a brilliant idea. Really, she's full of them. She volunteered to fix picnic baskets, or picnic dinners, for two people each. So that's five baskets, each with four sandwiches (Krystynnia says if she's always hungry, you know the boys are too), two flasks, two slices of pie, and some candy. She's like the daughter I never had. And yes, I've learned how to spell her name now. I heard Fred tell her she was a true Weasley now. So I guess her full name is (and I mean FULL NAME) Krystynnia Merritt December Cartier Flourierette Weasley. Fred even said he was proud to have a talented sister, and I'm hoping that was not meant to offend Ginny. I really need to go help Krystynnia make the picnic baskets and find some cute tablecloths to put on the lawn.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krystynnia  
  
September 9th  
  
6:30  
  
I'm having a great time. Molly told me that this whole thing was George's idea and that she thinks he fancies me. I thought that was bloody wicked (ickle Ron, his slang rubs off on me faster than anyone's) , but I kept that to myself. We finished the baskets and I must go back outside, but I'll write everything exactly as it happens. Toodles!  
  
I raced down the stairs and I saw this greenish thing flying at me. I discovered that it was a plant and thought it was Fred, picking on his "sister". I realized that it was following me, apparently there was some type of spell on it. I walked over to George, halfway because I wanted to distract the plant, and halfway since I kind of fancy him. I approached him and he was gawking at me in a puzzled way. Here was our conversation:  
  
Krystyn: Is there a plant following me?  
  
George: Not just any plant... Do you know how to get rid of it?  
  
Krystyn: Shakes head cluelessly  
  
George: You don't know what it is, do you?  
  
Krystyn: Looks at plant and gasps, realizing it's mistletoe. Oh my stars and garters! Isn't that?  
  
George: Yep! Afraid so. Mistletoe. And it won't let either of us go until we....  
  
And I cut him off by well, kissing him. Like you didn't know....  
  
After the initial, not to mention forced kiss, I kissed him again. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I spun around and glared at them. It was Ginny. "oh, sorry, Gin!" I blushed and apologized. "I saw..." sge said. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna kill whoever set that thing on me. But I couldn't have picked a better guy to suffer with." I looked up admiringly at George, whose hair matched his face. "I'll bet it was Fred," I said, accusingly, and went to go beat him up. After Ginny and I attacked Fred, she confessed, "It was me, Krystynnia. I was just tired of seeing you both so obviously fancying each other and not doing anything.".   
  
I think I'll go explain to Freddy why I attacked him. And by the way, I'm not mad at Ginny. Actually, I should worship her now. Why, you ask? Well, after the plant ordeal, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said YES! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny Weasley  
  
September 13th  
  
7:41 AM  
  
"One of Us"  
  
I am really happy about Krystynnia being here for another three months. So is George. She's   
  
organizing a New Year's Party with Mum. I hope she performs again. I hope she'll perform  
  
again! Krystynnia is really close to Mum too. She even told her that she and George were  
  
going out. I think Mum is really happy about it. I've heard her thinking the twins would never settle down with a girl, that they'd just marry their joke shop- or each other! She's probably kind of scared since they're both sixteen and living in the same house, but she trusts them- or she trusts Krystynnia. Before either of them came down for breakfast, Mum warned us not to tease them. Of course, I won't... not in front of everyone. But I'll joke around with Krystynnia.... ! It's hard not to tease people who are never apart and even walk to breakfast holding hands, isn't it?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
4:49 PM  
  
September 13th  
  
"One of Us"  
  
  
  
I haven't really had much to say on this situation until now. I mean, it's weird to have some orphan girl come live with you, and a week later, she's dating your goofy big brother. Bloody hell, is it weird!?!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bill Weasley  
  
September 14  
  
5:16 PM  
  
"One of Us"   
  
I don't think Fred or George have ever had girlfriends before, so I wouldn't think of ruining it for George. Charlie and I agree that Krystynnia's a cool chick. And pretty too, but too young for us. I'm personally proud of George for picking out such a bombshell; she's sweet, talented, funny, smart, and not to mention gorgeous... those grey/blue eyes pierce your heart. I am surprised she likes him as much as he likes her. Percy is on a business trip for the Ministry, so he's barely even met Krystynnia yet. They'd probably get along well, since Krystynnia is just as smart, if not smarter than Percy. Oh, I almost forgot! Charlie caught them snogging!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Molly Weasley  
  
September 17th  
  
12:02 PM  
  
  
  
I had just cause to be worried about having a girl the twins' age in our house! But, I am  
  
thrilled that George picked such a good girl to date. We're going to pick up Harry today,  
  
so Ron won't have time to pick on them and Bill, Charlie, and Ginny promised me that they  
  
would not pick on the lovebirds! It's Fred I am worried about. He's either going to get jealous  
  
or pick on them. I don't know what to do! 


	5. Chapter 5

Krystynnia  
  
September 9th  
  
5:52 PM  
  
Here's what happened after my singing debut:  
  
"Oh, do I have to sing again?" I was glad I had made it through a song, but I didn't want to disappoint anybody. "Well, here's a song called "Gotta Get You" that I wrote with my cousin when I was thirteen." I took a deep breath in and I began, "I gotta, gotta, gotta, get you! You drive me crazy, you're always on my mind. I'm thinking of you, and taking about you all the time. La la la la la, I gotta get you! When will you notice me? I gotta get you, when will I make you see?" I looked at Ginny and George and smiled. After that, everything else was a blur. The clapping and screaming brought me back down to earth after that song. "Do sing for us again, Krystynnia," Molly said sweetly. I nervously nodded and grinned.   
  
"How long have you been playing instruments?" George asked incredulously. "Well, let's see," I began. "I started piano when I was six, I started playing clarinet when I was eleven, I took up bass clarinet when I was twelve, and drums when I was thirteen. I started writing songs when I was nine, but I did write a silly little rhyme when I was seven called, "Rubber Ducky". Everyone laughed kindly. Tonight has been pretty fun for someone who was shaking in her boots (tennis shoes, actually) when this night started.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Molly Weasley  
  
September 9th  
  
6:17 PM  
  
Krystynnia just had a brilliant idea. Really, she's full of them. She volunteered to fix picnic baskets, or picnic dinners, for two people each. So that's five baskets, each with four sandwiches (Krystynnia says if she's always hungry, you know the boys are too), two flasks, two slices of pie, and some candy. She's like the daughter I never had. And yes, I've learned how to spell her name now. I heard Fred tell her she was a true Weasley now. So I guess her full name is (and I mean FULL NAME) Krystynnia Merritt December Cartier Flourierette Weasley. Fred even said he was proud to have a talented sister, and I'm hoping that was not meant to offend Ginny. I really need to go help Krystynnia make the picnic baskets and find some cute tablecloths to put on the lawn.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krystynnia  
  
September 9th  
  
6:30  
  
I'm having a great time. Molly told me that this whole thing was George's idea and that she thinks he fancies me. I thought that was bloody wicked (ickle Ron, his slang rubs off on me faster than anyone's) , but I kept that to myself. We finished the baskets and I must go back outside, but I'll write everything exactly as it happens. Toodles!  
  
I raced down the stairs and I saw this greenish thing flying at me. I discovered that it was a plant and thought it was Fred, picking on his "sister". I realized that it was following me, apparently there was some type of spell on it. I walked over to George, halfway because I wanted to distract the plant, and halfway since I kind of fancy him. I approached him and he was gawking at me in a puzzled way. Here was our conversation:  
  
Krystyn: Is there a plant following me?  
  
George: Not just any plant... Do you know how to get rid of it?  
  
Krystyn: Shakes head cluelessly  
  
George: You don't know what it is, do you?  
  
Krystyn: Looks at plant and gasps, realizing it's mistletoe. Oh my stars and garters! Isn't that?  
  
George: Yep! Afraid so. Mistletoe. And it won't let either of us go until we....  
  
And I cut him off by well, kissing him. Like you didn't know....  
  
After the initial, not to mention forced kiss, I kissed him again. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I spun around and glared at them. It was Ginny. "oh, sorry, Gin!" I blushed and apologized. "I saw..." sge said. "Yeah, well, I'm gonna kill whoever set that thing on me. But I couldn't have picked a better guy to suffer with." I looked up admiringly at George, whose hair matched his face. "I'll bet it was Fred," I said, accusingly, and went to go beat him up. After Ginny and I attacked Fred, she confessed, "It was me, Krystynnia. I was just tired of seeing you both so obviously fancying each other and not doing anything.".   
  
I think I'll go explain to Freddy why I attacked him. And by the way, I'm not mad at Ginny. Actually, I should worship her now. Why, you ask? Well, after the plant ordeal, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said YES! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny Weasley  
  
September 13th  
  
7:41 AM  
  
"One of Us"  
  
I am really happy about Krystynnia being here for another three months. So is George. She's   
  
organizing a New Year's Party with Mum. I hope she performs again. I hope she'll perform  
  
again! Krystynnia is really close to Mum too. She even told her that she and George were  
  
going out. I think Mum is really happy about it. I've heard her thinking the twins would never settle down with a girl, that they'd just marry their joke shop- or each other! She's probably kind of scared since they're both sixteen and living in the same house, but she trusts them- or she trusts Krystynnia. Before either of them came down for breakfast, Mum warned us not to tease them. Of course, I won't... not in front of everyone. But I'll joke around with Krystynnia.... ! It's hard not to tease people who are never apart and even walk to breakfast holding hands, isn't it?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
4:49 PM  
  
September 13th  
  
"One of Us"  
  
  
  
I haven't really had much to say on this situation until now. I mean, it's weird to have some orphan girl come live with you, and a week later, she's dating your goofy big brother. Bloody hell, is it weird!?!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bill Weasley  
  
September 14  
  
5:16 PM  
  
"One of Us"   
  
I don't think Fred or George have ever had girlfriends before, so I wouldn't think of ruining it for George. Charlie and I agree that Krystynnia's a cool chick. And pretty too, but too young for us. I'm personally proud of George for picking out such a bombshell; she's sweet, talented, funny, smart, and not to mention gorgeous... those grey/blue eyes pierce your heart. I am surprised she likes him as much as he likes her. Percy is on a business trip for the Ministry, so he's barely even met Krystynnia yet. They'd probably get along well, since Krystynnia is just as smart, if not smarter than Percy. Oh, I almost forgot! Charlie caught them snogging!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Molly Weasley  
  
September 17th  
  
12:02 PM  
  
  
  
I had just cause to be worried about having a girl the twins' age in our house! But, I am  
  
thrilled that George picked such a good girl to date. We're going to pick up Harry today,  
  
so Ron won't have time to pick on them and Bill, Charlie, and Ginny promised me that they  
  
would not pick on the lovebirds! It's Fred I am worried about. He's either going to get jealous  
  
or pick on them. I don't know what to do! 


	7. Chapter 7

Krystynnia  
  
September 23rd  
  
4:51  
  
I don't feel so well! My stomach aches, I must have a fever, and I won't mention the needles protruding through my skull. Okay, you caught me! Just what I need, more people to keep my toes in line!  
  
Well I feel like I've just been ran over. I think I'll go ask Molly if she has some medication I can take.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Molly  
  
September 23rd  
  
6:33 PM  
  
I think Krystynnia has the flu, so she's laying on the couch. I can't just point my wand at her and cure her, so I've called the doctor. I wish I knew how to help her. I can't stand to see her suffering like this. I gave her some muggle pain reliever, I hope it helps!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
George  
  
Sept.23rd   
  
7:54 PM  
  
The doctor confirmed that Krystynnia has the flu. Mum syas we'll need to leave her alone, because the flu is very contagious. She says she feels a bit better. I asked Mum if I could go see her for ten minutes and bring her some soup. She said she couldn't deny such a sweet request.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krystynnia  
  
8:08 PM  
  
George brought me some soup and we talked for a while. He is so sweet! The days that I have lived at the Burrow have definitely been the best days of my life, even if I am sick. My parents never cared that much about me. They were always on some secret mission. George kissed me on the forehead when Molly told him he'd better leave me to rest now, and when she saw it, I could swear I saw her wipe away a tear!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Charlie Weasley  
  
September 30th  
  
5:04 PM  
  
Krystyn's well now, which is good, since she's like my little sis! She's had it rough! I talked to her for the first time today, and I asked her to sing for us, and she's agreed! Harry and Hermione haven't really talked to her yet, must less hear her sing. She let me, George, and Ginny help her pick out which songs to perform. She said she'll do three today, and some more later.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krystynnia  
  
September30th  
  
7:52 PM  
  
I agreed to sing three songs for everyone today. I am going to give everyone a copy of the CDs I made in muggle recording studios with personalized messages. Here's my recap of the concert:  
  
I started out with "Pieces of You". I heard lots of ,"Ron, you were right," and "She CAN bloody sing," and even an , "I told you so,". Harry and Hermione were awestruck.  
  
My second song was "Wake Up Someone Else".  
  
I began to sing:  
  
Every night I dream  
  
Of waking up someone else  
  
Anyone else  
  
Anyone but me  
  
Well, it won't happen  
  
No way, Captain  
  
Dreams are only dreams and  
  
I am only me  
  
Every day I go away  
  
and I'm in Candyland (I don't own Candyland, nor do I pretend to, or even WANT to!)  
  
me and my fans  
  
drain my cup  
  
wake me up  
  
rain on my parade  
  
I'm watching you sip lemonade   
  
How's it feel to be anyone  
  
anyone but me?  
  
My eyes are shut  
  
Don't wake me up  
  
I've had this dream before  
  
And I'd like to see some more  
  
Cause I am anyone  
  
I am everyone  
  
Today!  
  
Everyone clapped really hard and I started blushing.  
  
I sang my last song, "Love's a Forever Thing" and maybe I'll write the lyrics in my diary later.  
  
After I sang it, I was escorted back inside the Burrow by George. 


	8. Chapter 8

George Weasley  
  
September 27th  
  
10:52 PM  
  
I've never felt this way about a girl before. She's been here for twenty days, and I feel like she's  
  
been here forever. I love her. I am going to tell her as soon as we go to sit by the fire again.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Sept. 27th  
  
2:36 AM  
  
I went down and sat by the fire. I talked to Krystynnia, George, Harry, Hermione, Fred, Ron, Bill,  
  
Charlie, and Percy. Krystynnia finally met Percy. He's been on a business trip for the Ministry.  
  
They talked for what seemed like forever about academics and schoolwork. While they were  
  
getting to know one another, Fred was teasing George about apparently falling so hard for  
  
Krystynnia. Harry, who just arrived today with Hermione, didn't know of their coupling, so we  
  
had a field day filling them in on everything we caught them doing. At around twelve, Bill,  
  
Charlie, and Percy went to bed, since they all had to work tomorrow. We kept on chatting.  
  
We got an owl from Dumbledore today. We're going to start term on New Year's Eve and have  
  
a New Year's Party instead of a Yule Ball this year. Harry mentioned that muggles kiss at   
  
midnight, and then Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Fred left the room. I asked Krystynnia if they'd  
  
kiss at midnight too. Krystynnia laughed and said,"Yeah, like this," and then she kissed George.  
  
At this, Fred, Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran off. I wondered why. Soon, I saw three bright flashes.   
  
I soon realized that Fred was taking pictures. I couldn't believe it! "Stop!" I yelled. "What?"   
  
asked Krystynnia. She looked up at Fred. "You didn't?"she asked. "Didn't what?"he asked   
  
innocently. He flashed three pictures and ran off with them. "Oh well," she sighed. "Whatever,"  
  
he agreed. And you'll never believe this! They went at it AGAIN! 


	9. Chapter 9

Krystynnia  
  
Sept. 28th  
  
8:58 AM  
  
One Of Us  
  
  
  
Molly said she saw the photo at breakfast. Percy had to ask what photo she was talking about, so Molly showed it to everyone, but that was our only punishment. She thought Fred only had one copy, and she took it, but of course he has two extra copies as well. He says he is going to show it to everyone at Hogwarts. I don't care. Love is not a thing to be ashamed of!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
George   
  
2:07 AM  
  
Sept. 29  
  
One Of Us  
  
  
  
Krystynnia told me she loved me today. I said it back and meant it. We stayed by the fire for a while, and soon she nodded off. I carried her to her room and kissed her forehead. As I left the room, I swear I heard Ginny say, "It's about time!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*this part is written NOT as a diary*  
  
Krystynnia, accompanied by the Weasleys, walked into Quality Quidditch supply. She saw a boy around her age, with blonde hair and  
  
porcelain skin. He approached her and said, "Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy. Are you going to Hogwarts?" he asked. "Yes, I'm Krystynnia  
  
Flourierette. I'm transferring to Hogwarts next year. I'll be in sixth year." she replied, shaking his hand. "Have you been sorted yet?"  
  
he inquired. She shook her head. "Hope to see you in Slytherin then," he grinned. His smile faded when Ginny appeared behind  
  
Krystynnia, followed by Fred and George. "Why are you talking to that scum-bag?" Ginny asked. "Scum-bag?" she asked. "I think  
  
he's rather nice!" Krystynnia objected. "Nice and Malfoy are not to be used in the same sentence," Ginny said.   
  
"What's your association with the Weasleys?" he asked, the disgust showing in his face. "I've been living with them since  
  
my parents were killed," she said seriously. "I'm sorry," Draco said immediately, being genuinely sorry for something for once in his  
  
life.  
  
"Well, you'll probably want to stop hanging around with that riffraff once you get to Hogwarts. You can always hang  
  
with me. Want to go to the New Years Bash with me?" he asked hopefully. "Riffraff?" she asked, trying not to anger. "Yeah, they  
  
disgrace the wizarding name!" he said. Fred and George Weasley had seized Krystynnia by this point, who was looking astonishingly  
  
livid. They had never seen her mad before. "I'd rather go alone!" she screamed. "But I won't be! I already have a date!" she was  
  
yelling and people were beginning to stare.   
  
"I can see how you got a date. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Draco said smoothly, putting his hand on her  
  
cheek. "Touch me again and I'll knock your eyes out!" she said, slapping him. "Look, I'm sorry!"he exclaimed. He was trying to stop  
  
things from getting more out of hand.   
  
"Who's your date?" he asked, attempting to make conversation. George stepped up. "Wouldn't you like to know?"he asked   
  
coldly. "Oh, so you've picked a Weasley to be your boyfriend! I could treat you better," he said. Krystynnia stepped closer to him  
  
and they were mere inches away. Draco got the insane urge to kiss her, so he did. She didn't pull away, because she felt something;   
  
not the love she felt for George, but intense passion. He finally pulled away and said," Aren't you going to knock my eyes out?"  
  
George had finally had it. He socked Malfoy in the stomach and pushed him to the ground. Mrs.Weasley suddenly appeared.  
  
"I can explain," began Krystynnia. "He insulted the family, so I punished him." she said seriously. "Well, dear. Please try to refrain from  
  
fiighting in public from now on. Come along then," and with that the Weasley gang left the store leaving a confused and aching  
  
Draco still in the floor. 


	10. Chapter 10

*This part of the story takes place on New Year's Eve*  
  
George and Krystynnia strolled into the Great Hall arm-in-arm. The tables had been moved aside, all except for a few small ones, and there were silver streamers cast everywhere. Everyone was dancing to a fast song, so they joined in, as did Ron and Hermione. Harry just stood there rolling his eyes. "That's just because he doesn't have someone to do this with," laughed Krystynnia, who kissed George. Ron, surprisingly did the same to Hermione, who was shocked, but kissed him back.  
  
Two hours later, it was midnight, and as promised, George and Krystynnia engaged in a kiss just as muggles do. After that, Krystynnia walked off to the ladies' room.  
  
She was nearly there when someone grabbed her around the waist and put their other hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. The mystery person led her out the back door without anyone noticing.   
  
Her kidnapper took her up to the Slytherin common room and flipped on the lights.   
  
"Malfoy?" she questioned, realizing at once who her kidnapper was. "Why?" she asked him as she sank into the couch. He sat beside her. "Don't you get it, Krystynnia?" he said. "I want you, yet I'm under the impression that I can't have you. That kind of thing doesn't happen to Malfoys very often, therefore I brought you here," he said, a little harshly. "Draco," she said, looking into his eyes helplessly. "Yes, I know that you'd rather be with your Weasley boyfriend, but..."he trailed off. "Actually, I'm not so sure," she said, with a painful look in her eyes. "You're just saying that, so I'll think you care and you think I'll let you go," he said, sounding rather dejected. "No, Draco, I didn't!" she protested softly. She took a deep breath. "I can't sit here and tell you I don't feel something for you. I can't sit here and say I've been able to stop thinking about you," she said truthfully. He looked a little puzzled.  
  
"I thought for sure you hated me," he said, totally confused. "I wish I knew how," she said. She walked away from him, and grabbed her diary. She showed him a poem she had written, to prove how she really felt.  
  
Behind piercing eyes,  
  
I see a heart of stone,  
  
An insecure soul,  
  
Much like my own.  
  
Behind piercing eyes-  
  
I can't help but smile-  
  
I see the one I truly love,  
  
With his dragon-like style.  
  
He just looked at it, and he read it multiple times to see if she had really said she loved him. She nodded. She looked deep in his eyes, then she kissed him. It felt so wrong, but then it had to be right. She knew right then and there she had betrayed George. She knew he would forgive her, but she didn't even want him to. She wanted to never leave Draco, her new love, who had never really known love. 


	11. Chapter 11

"I've got to go be sorted, Draco. We can't let them suspect that I'm gone. I have to tell them I'm making new friends or something," she said frantically. He nodded and escorted her t Professor Dumbledore's office. "Banana cream," he said, when he got to the door. It opened and Krystynnia watched in amazement. "I want one of those!" She exclaimed to Professor Dumbledore when he was in sight.   
  
"Hello, Miss Flourierette, Mr. Malfoy. You gave the Gryffindors quite a scare," Dumbledore said. "But I'm not a Gryffindor, mind you? I wanted to make friends of all houses before I got sorted," Krystynnia explained with a little white lie. "Ah, yes. It is time for your sorting!" he exclaimed. He pulled the Sorting Hat off the shelf and placed it on Krystynnia's head as she sat down.  
  
"Great mind, not always so friendly, rather wicked temper, however. I see you're very ambitious and will do anything to achieve your ends! Sounds like Salazar Slytherin himself!" the Sorting Hat spoke to Krystynnia just before yelling out that she was to be in Slytherin.  
  
She smirked at Draco. He grinned back. "And Miss Flourierette, because of your good grades and magical ability, we have decided to make you a prefect alongside Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said cheerily. "You'll be occupying a very luxurious room as well, and all to yourself," he said. "Thank you, Professor! This is very generous of you," she said, beaming.   
  
"Now, Draco, would you kindly show her to her room?" the Professor asked. "Of course, sir," he said, and they were off.  
  
Krystynnia looked at him once they got to her room. She now knew how naive she was thinking that she had really fallen for George. She now knew where her future lay.  
  
She approached him and smiled. Malfoy smiled and kissed her, softly and passionately at first, and then began kissing her harder, shoving his tongue past her lips to meet hers. Then he began unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a lacy red brassiere. "Did you plan for this?" Draco asked her, running his fingers over her beautiful pale skin. "No, but I prayed for it," she said breathlessly.  
  
He looked up at her for a moment, meeting her eyes and silently asking if she was really ready for it. She nodded and leaned back, opening herself to him completely. 


	12. Chapter 12

So much had happened to Krystynnia lately. She could barely stand it. She'd lost her parents who never really loved her, moved in with the Weasleys and fell in love, only to meet Draco Malfoy and question all she'd ever known.  
  
She crept into her prefect room. She slid into the spacious bed. Soon she fell into a deep sleep. She tossed and turned as she dreamed this horrific dream, reminding her of her past:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, Daddy, NO!"   
  
"Shut up, girl!" her dad yelled at her.  
  
"Mama, please! Don't let him do it!" Krystynnia screamed.  
  
"Leave her out of this!" yelled Krystynnia's father, as he struck her mother and she fell to the floor.  
  
Krystynnia ran to the doorway. Her father took a shotgun off the shelf.   
  
"NO!" she cried as he aimed it at her.   
  
Krystynnia ran out of the house, narrowly escaping the bullets. She fled into her grandmother's house.  
  
Her father soon found her and beat her up. He locked her in her room for three days in that particular fit of rage.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke up horrified, sobbing and shaking. Draco crept into the room. "We're you having a bad dream?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes, only it wasn't," she began. He looked confused. "I dreamt about the way my parents used to abuse me, Draco." she explained. He only nodded sympathetically. "Mine too," he said. Tears streamed down her face. "Dad hit me every time I said I didn't want to be a Death Eater," he said monotonously. "They're dead now. They can't hurt me anymore," she said. "But I'm still so afraid. They made me vulnerable, they made me scared of everyone," she said regretfully.  
  
"Don't be," he whispered softly. She smiled up at him through the cascading tears. "Krystynnia, Dumbledore told me to talk to you. He didn't tell me to kidnap you, but he told me to tell you something," Draco murmured. He got closer to her and pulled up her sleeve. At first, she was a bit offended by this; she didn't know what he was doing. "Look," he instructed her. There, on her left upper arm, was a faint, yet recognizable Dark Mark.   
  
Krystynnia started crying harder. Draco pulled up his sleeve, and there was a much brighter Dar Mark positioned on his right arm. "My dad did this," he said vengefully. He smirked. "Your parents were Death Eaters just like mine," he explained, the words flowing from him painfully. "What are we going to do, Draco?" she asked him helplessly. "I don't know, but we'll never give in. I can promise that," he said determinedly. He kissed her and said, "Baby, go back to sleep. It's okay,". "Only if you stay with me," she said, and he crawled in and she had good dreams for the rest of the night. 


	13. Chapter 13

Krystynnia woke the next morning and got ready for breakfast. Finally, she and Draco were both prepared to go eat in the Great Hall, so they walked downstairs together.  
  
Fred and George watched Krystynnia walk with Malfoy. They expected her to stop at the Gryffindor table, but to Fred's surprise and George's disgust, she sat down at the Slytherin table. George got very mad and walked over to where she was sitting. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "I am sitting with my house. Problem?" she asked him sarcastically. Draco just watched in a puzzled sort of way. "Your house?" he spat, glaring at Malfoy. "Yes, my house, and stop looking at him like that!" Krystynnia said icily. "Look, what I need to say here is, IT'S OVER!" she screamed at him.   
  
Everyone turned to look at the three of them. Krystynnia rolled her eyes. "What?" she asked. Everyone went back to their business. "George, don't make this any harder that it has to be. I can't be with you," she said softly. "I'm sorry," she finished.  
  
George looked horror-stricken. "I'm not!" Draco said, putting his arm around her. George looked livid. "So, you're dumping me for that?" he asked. Inside he was hurt and it was obvious that he was angry. "We can't be together. I can't disgrace you this way! Just go," she said.   
  
George finally walked away. He had just lost the only one he'd ever loved to Draco Malfoy. Could it be that he had finally learned how to care about people? It seemed that that was the case.  
  
After all their classes that day, they met up in Draco's room. "Do I seem a little fat to you?" she asked him. "No, you're beautiful," he said, kissing her forehead. "No! I can't hide this from you," she began. He looked confused. "I'm pregnant," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "No, don't cry," he said, embracing her. "It's half because I'm so glad to be having your child, and half because we're in so much trouble now," she sobbed.   
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked helplessly. "I honestly don't know," he started uncertainly. "You'll have the baby and we'll love it. We'll just have to go from there, I guess," he concluded. "Just promise me one thing," she said. "Anything," he agreed immediately. "Marry me, Malfoy. Marry me," she said, and she climbed into her bed, not knowing what she could do. 


	14. Chapter 14

*A/N... I need to thank my FANS!!!   
  
Sarah- Beta-Reader #1! Thanks for reading before I post!  
  
Katrina- Thanks to my FIRST EVER fan!!! You rock!  
  
Greeny- Thanks for being my other beta-reader for OOU!  
  
Piper- Thanks! Finally someone put me on their fave list!  
  
Jayda-Thanks! I know, it does ROCK doesn't it?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Krystynnia sent owls to Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. She told them to meet her on the Qudditch pitch at seven o'clock.  
  
At seven o'clock, Krystynnia greeted her friends. "Krys, why'd you leave my brother?" Ginny asked her, in a hurt way "Gin, I'm so sorry. I'm pregnant! I love someone else," she explained. Ginny nodded slowly. "Please forgive me," she pleaded. "Of course," Ginny sighed, hugging her.  
  
"I came to tell you all that I am sorry. I may be a Slytherin, but I still want to be friends with all of you, even though my parents were Death Eaters. I also had to tell you that I'm pregnant," she said. Hermione gasped and Ginny grasped Krystynnia's hand for support. "It'll be okay," she murmured. "By who?" Hermione asked, when she had finally gathered the courage to speak. Everyone else looked up at her curiously as well. "Mione, Gin, Ron, Harry, please. Don't hate me," she began. They nodded up at her, as to say it was okay. "Draco Malfoy," she said softly.   
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked incredulously. "Absolutely sure, Harry. It couldn't be anyone else," she said firmly. "What about George?" Ginny asked, not wanting to believe it. "No, I didn't. I mean, we didn't," Krystynnia shook her head.   
  
"Big surprise," Ron muttered to himself. Hermione glared at him. "Sorry," he muttered. "Well, that's all I needed to say," and they all walked back into Hogwarts soundlessly.   
  
"Do you love him?" Ginny asked, before heading into Gryffindor tower. "Yes, Ginny, I do," she answered. "Okay," she said, leaving Krystynnia alone with her thoughts.  
  
She sighed and entered her dormitory. She crawled into her bed and slept with fleeting visions of her dragon until morning.  
  
The next day, Draco entered his room and turned on the light after all the classes. To his surprise and intrigue, there was a path of rose petals at his feet. He followed the trail, which lead to the back door of his dorm. He opened it and went in to find an empty room, and another door before him. He went in and came to the end of the path: there sat Krystynnia, in a shimmering sliver gown, looking very elegant. "Hello, my pretty," he said, gazing at her. "Hello, my dragon," she said in a flirty way. He sat down at the table she had prepared.  
  
The had a romantic dinner. Draco looked at the candelabra facing him: he saw the same blazing fire in Krystynnia's eyes as he saw in the burning flame.  
  
"I love you, Krystynnia," he said honestly. "I love you, too," she admitted to him vocally for the first time. They smiled. "We're going to get through this," he said. "I know," she said, nodding.  
  
He suddenly got down on one knee and tears streamed down her face. "Krystynnia, will you marry me?" he asked. "Yes, Draco! I suspect you already knew what I would say," she laughed. "Yes, you did make me promise," he laughed. "But I would've done it anyway," he said. He slipped the ring on her slender finger and kissed her goodnight. 


End file.
